The present state-of-the-art in recreational and military one-person life rafts consist of circular or elongate-shaped structures that the survivor places his body within. The rafts are subject to the uncontrollable wind and water currents and, therefore, the survivor has no chance of moving the raft towards a land mass or an approaching ship or aircraft for visual location and subsequent rescue. The present rafts also provide little or no protection against the elements, resulting in severe solar ultraviolet exposure and loss of body heat resulting from cold air/water masses. Furthermore, the most commonly used military one-person life raft is designed for the survivor to be submerged in water at all times. The current one-person life rafts also provide no integral means for simply providing a continuous emergency signal to alert search parties of his whereabouts.
My invention enables a person that finds himself lost at sea to quickly and simply attain flotation, protection, mobility, and signaling capabilities to increase his chances of sustaining his life functions and achieving a safe rescue from his emergency situation. The invention described herein can also be used for recreational purposes wherein water flotation and mobility will be provided in a simple and inexpensive manner. When not in use, the device can be stowed or carried in a compact fashion.